


Virgin Killer

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: In which Ritsuka wants to try something new, and Jekyll is a good sport about it.





	Virgin Killer

“M-master…”

Jekyll shifted on the bed, unsure what Ritsuka wanted him to do. When she had approached him with this request, he had been surprised by just how shyly she asked. The mere idea of it had caused a blush to spread across her cheeks, and Jekyll had agreed without a second thought. After all, it was a simple request.

Now, he was wondering if this was how she felt back then. The sweater – if it could even be called that – was barely more than a scrap of fabric attempting to be a piece of clothing. The collar sat snugly around his neck, but the rest of it hung awkwardly across his chest. It wrapped around his hips and upper thighs, which was possibly the only reason it was considered a shirt instead of a tie or scarf. Jekyll had no problem or reservation putting it on. Ritsuka had seen him naked on multiple occasions; it wasn’t that big of a leap to wear something he normally wouldn’t, at least while they were within the privacy of her room.

And yet the moment he sat down, wearing nothing except for that poor excuse for a sweater, Jekyll felt like curling into himself. He felt even more naked than he did when he was actually naked. More than likely, it was because Ritsuka had yet to join him.

The young master had helped him out of his usual garb and into what she referred to as the “virgin killer sweater,” and then she asked him to sit at the edge of her bed. Jekyll had assumed she would join him, but Ritsuka stood there, dragging her eyes up and down his body like a dog eying a fresh, juicy steak. Normally, he adored her attention. He couldn’t get enough of it. This, however, was making him worried. Jekyll became hyper aware of every single imperfection in his body, how he was bony in some places but pudgy in others, and how he was so much less fit than every other servant in Chaldea besides some of the casters.

“Master,” he managed again, this time a little louder. “Is… is this what you wanted?”

Ritsuka startled slightly, like she’d been deep in thought. When she met his gaze, the young master flashed a bright smile. “Yup! I was right. You look great in that,” she chirped, a blush beginning to creep across her cheeks to match his own. Stepping lightly towards him, Ritsuka brought a slender finger to his chin and tilted his head to look at her properly. “You’re so easy to fluster, Henry. Look, your face is red as a tomato. It’s so…” She trailed off just long enough to press her lips ever so lightly to his. “… adorable.”

Jekyll felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering excitedly in his stomach. He still wasn’t completely at ease, but Ritsuka had a way of making him feel safer, like suddenly realizing that you haven’t dropped any needles in the carpet. The doctor smiled and relaxed, losing himself in his master’s gentle eyes. “What now?” he managed to ask, eagerly holding her hands when she offered them. “I have to admit that I’m unsure what the typical protocol is for this kind of thing.”

Ritsuka chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Now,” she said, “we do whatever we want. And I would really like to admire you a bit longer.”

The gradual drop in her voice didn’t go unnoticed. Jekyll felt blood rushing away from his cheeks, only to settle in his groin in anticipation of further intimate activities. “Wh-what would you like me to do?”

“How about…” the young master mused, pulling him off the bed as she stepped back. “How about you kneel on the bed? Don’t worry. I’ll join you this time. I promise.”

Jekyll felt a swell of affection rise in his chest. Ritsuka must have noticed his unease and was adjusting her plans accordingly. Such attention wasn’t uncommon for her, but nonetheless, it reminded the good doctor that she wanted him, not just as an assassin or a berserker. She wanted “him”: the man named Henry Jekyll. That she used his first name made it all the more real for him.

Ritsuka let him climb back onto the bed as she shucked off her leggings. Her eyes never left him while he settled on his knees and folded his hands in his lap, but she hopped onto the soft mattress behind him shortly after.

Looking over his shoulder, Jekyll saw her undo the top few buttons of her blouse before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“You’re doing so well, Henry. Thank you,” she whispered into his ear.

The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering again. Any time Ritsuka praised him, whether on the battlefield or off, Jekyll’s heart skipped a beat. Her adoration was like the sun, and he wanted to drink in all that he could. He sighed and closed his eyes, body warming significantly as Ritsuka touched his back.

The young master ran her fingers over his shoulders, dragging down the curve of his muscles all the way to his hips. But she didn’t stop moving. She kept caressing up and down his back, as if trying to feel all of him at once. Jekyll wondered if she wouldn’t stop until she had a complete map of every dimple, mole, and scar. Hyde wasn’t the most cautious of men, and so their shared body had more than a few of the latter. Lost in thought, the doctor didn’t notice that Ritsuka had shifted until he felt her lips on his shoulder.

“Damn, you’re beautiful,” she mumbled against his skin. “Don’t know if I’ve ever seen you from behind like this… Should do it more often.” The young master smirked at his gasp and dipped lower, trailing kisses down his back as far as she could comfortably reach.

Jekyll let out a pleased moan and fisted a hand in the sweater. Every word she said made him want her more, made him ache for her touch on his manhood. Ordinarily, at this point in their teasing, he would’ve turned around and claimed her mouth as he returned every affection she showed him with ample interest. He would kiss and caress her and bare his soul for her to judge as they made that most intimate connection he could think of.

But tonight, he felt out of place just enough that he stayed still. Jekyll wanted nothing more than for Ritsuka to do what she pleased with him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if such a difference could really be instigated by a simple change of clothing.

“Sounds like someone’s enjoying himself,” Ritsuka chuckled softly. She continued dragging her lips up his spine, slowing at the base of his neck. Jekyll sighed his agreement and rolled his head to one side, an invitation for her to keep going. She accepted at once, greedily nipping at the sensitive skin under his jaw.

While the pleasant haze of desire drifted into his mind, Ritsuka removed her hands from his back for a moment so she could finish undoing the buttons of her blouse. When she returned, Jekyll felt her press her naked breasts against his skin. She snaked her arms around his torso, fondling the exposed parts of his chest like she’d done with his back. A sigh of pleasure turned into a gasp as Ritsuka found his nipple and rolled it in her fingers.

“Oh? Do you like this?” the young master cooed. She looked over his shoulder and hummed appreciatively at the slight tenting of fabric between his legs. “You do. I suppose you’d like me to relieve that soon, hm? I’d better get ready for you, then.”

Ritsuka continued playing with his chest but removed one hand. Jekyll didn’t need to see her to know what she was doing. He could clearly envision her sliding a hand between her legs and curling a finger into her folds. She would stroke herself a few times before adding a second finger to slowly stretch herself. Jekyll let out a soft whine at the thought, and she responded by leaning up to moan in his ear. “It’ll feel so good,” she smiled, “to have you inside me.”

If he hadn’t been rock hard before, then he was now.

“Master…” Jekyll was starting to lean to one side, propped up on one arm to keep from falling over. He wanted her. The thought filled his mind and flooded his body with warmth. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait for her to do something. “Ritsuka…” he finally pleaded.

The young master stopped toying with his body immediately. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss into his shoulder, whispering, “Okay. No more teasing… Will you turn around for me?”

Jekyll whirled around as best he could the moment she let go, catching her lips in a deep kiss. Ritsuka returned it eagerly even as she pushed him back against the sheets. She straddled his hips and rested her weight on his erection, causing him to moan at the contact.

“So eager,” she teased but pulled the sweater up anyway, revealing his rock hard cock. Without any further prompting, Ritsuka gripped him gently and slowly lowered herself onto his length.

Jekyll sighed at the warm, wet promise of relief. Once he was fully sheathed within her, the good doctor pulled Ritsuka to his chest, relishing the feel of skin against skin. Even the awkward way their remaining clothing bunched up couldn’t detract from the joy of holding her this close. They resumed their kiss as she adjusted to having Jekyll inside her, but as they pulled apart for air, she began to move.

Ritsuka set the pace, and Jekyll rose to meet her. Their vocabulary was reduced to a harmony of sighs and moans that rose in pitch and volume with each thrust of their hips. Tension coiled like a spring in his stomach, and their pace increased, chasing that delightful relief together.

Jekyll arched his back as he came, clawing his fingers down Ritsuka’s back with her name on his lips. A few more sharp thrusts, and she joined him in ecstasy. They stayed like that for a few moments, sweat-slicked bodies tangled together as they basked in the afterglow of their passion.

Both were reluctant to move, but their desire for cleanliness proved slightly stronger. After they had a chance to clean up, Ritsuka and Jekyll lay in bed, holding each other close. The rest of their clothing had been discarded, but sex was the furthest thing from either of their minds. In the calm silence that had yet to be disturbed by Hyde, the two lovers simply enjoyed each other’s company. They would soon be called away for one reason or another, so there was no rush to leave the warmth of each other’s arms.

“I love you,” Jekyll whispered, lightly running his fingers through her hair. “Thank you for staying with a broken man like me.”

Ritsuka sighed, “You’re not broken… And I love you, too.”

Anything he could’ve said was lost as she caught him in a deep, unhurried kiss. It wasn’t a solution to his many insecurities, but in that moment, he felt whole.

And that was good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a clothing kink. I hope I did it right. As always, comments and critiques are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> EDIT: The ending was bothering me to no end, so I added a bit to make it seem less sudden.


End file.
